Splash Dream
'Splash Dream '(スプラッシュドリーム) is one of Lucia's image songs. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 潮騒（しおさい）のつむぐメロディー 満ちてく思い きつく目を閉じて… 星屑の描くメッセージ 拾い集めて この胸に刻む 信じきることが何よりも強く Splash Dream! 祈りは矢のように ７つの海巡り　透明な愛を射抜く Splash Dream! 瞳の奥にSplash Dream! すべてを捧げて守りたい愛だけを 知りたくて　もつれた糸の 導く未来 普遍の真実 探してる　生まれた意味を だけど答えは 手の中にあるの 生きていることと　愛し合うことね Splash Dream! アクアリウム抜けて 吹き荒れる風さえ　祝福のシュプレヒコール Splash Dream! 跳び込みたいのSplash Dream! すべての希望を抱きしめて光る愛 Splash Dream! パラダイスを目指し はだしで波を蹴って　涙は海に預けて Splash Dream! 高鳴る愛のBig Wave! 永遠に響く歌がある　それは愛 Splash Dream! 祈りは矢のように ７つの海巡り　透明な愛を射抜く Splash Dream! 瞳の奥にSplash Dream! すべてを捧げて守りたい愛だけを |-|Romaji= Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII Michiteku omoi Kitsuku me o tojite... Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI Hiroi atsumete Kono mune ni kizamu Shinjikiru koto ga nani yori mo tsuyoku Splash Dream! Inori wa ya no you ni Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku Splash Dream! Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o Shiritakute motsureta ito no Michibiku mirai Fuhen no shinjitsu Sagashiteru umareta imi o Dakedo kotae wa Te no naka ni aru no Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne Splash Dream! AKUARIUMU nukete Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku no SHUPUREHIKOORU Splash Dream! Tobikomitai no Splash Dream! Subete no kibou o dakishimete hikaru ai Splash Dream! PARADAISU o mezashi Hadashi de nami o kette namida wa umi ni azukete Splash Dream! Takanaru ai no Big Wave! Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai Splash Dream! Inori wa ya no no you ni Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku Splash Dream! Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o |-|English= Continuous melody of sea roar, Overwhelming feelings, Closing my eyes tightly... I'll gather up the messages Drawn with stardust And engrave them in my heart Believing is stronger than anything Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow, They shoot through transparent love that surrounds the 7 seas Splash Dream! Inside of my eyes, Splash Dream! I'll devote everything just to the love I want to protect I'd like to know the future This entangled string leads to, The universal truth I'm looking for the meaning of my life However, the answer is Right in my hands That is living and loving each other Splash Dream! When I come out of the aquarium, Even the raging wind is a chorus of blessings Splash Dream! I'd like to dive into Splash Dream! The shining love that embraces every hope Splash Dream! Aiming for a paradise, Kicking the waves barefoot, I leave my tears to the sea Splash Dream! The Big Wave of throbbing love! There's a song that resounds eternally; that's love Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow, They shoot through transparent love that surrounds the 7 seas Splash Dream! Inside of my eyes, Splash Dream! I'll devote everything just to the love I want to protect |-|English dubbed version= Listen to our show, Hear my own melody Sing it with me softy! Keep the lyrics inside your heart. My own singing song, I'm sending you a message Through the words that I sing! my message is aimed at you! The beat, I create in my heart, is the beat I sing.. to this song! Splash dream, the dream that shows you with me You say by chance I say by destiny Destiny that guides my heartbeat to you Splash dream! It's nothing but another splash dream! A dream that shows me all the things that my heart really needs to know! |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics= 浪花的遊戲 拍打不同的旋律 滿滿飛揚的感情 感覺像水汪汪的眼睛 滿天的星星 串成愛情的Message 限時掛號我的信 會儲存到永無止盡 生命充滿著奇蹟 堅持對愛的相信 Splash Dream 祈禱像箭一樣的飛行 跨越海洋也超越陸地 將我們的愛慢慢變成透明 Splash Dream 眼眸透著那片 Splash Dream 不想再錯過我對妳 堅定不移地 存粹的愛情 多少的秘密 纏繞思念的習題 愈是華麗的愛情 愈需要更簡單的心 多少的意義 代表我們的相聚 也許這一首歌曲 能喚醒青春的熱情 我也鼓起了勇氣 眼淚似乎太多餘 Splash Dream 為自由鼓起所有勇氣 暴風雨還在歇斯底里 我擁有你給我的真心真意 Splash Dream 是一種毫無顧忌 Splash Dream 希望像夢一樣遊行 童話的結局 七彩又炫麗 Splash Dream 約好在天堂樂園相遇 把浪花踢成一條心型 讓天為我們見證堅定的心 Splash Dream 微笑是我的熱情 Big wave 想為妳唱一首歌曲 關於愛和妳守護的歌曲 Splash Dream 祈禱像箭一樣的飛行 跨越海洋也超越陸地 將我們的愛也慢慢變成透明 Splash Dream 眼眸裡透著那片 Splash Dream 不想再錯過我對妳 堅定不移地 存粹的愛情 Videos Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Season 1 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer